Senkhara
Senkhara is the spirit of a forgotten Egyptian ruler that Nina, accidentally and unknowingly, set free from The Cup of Ankh. She makes her first appearance in House of Spirits/House of Blackmail when Nina is in the Attic and Senkhara states: "Find it. Bring it. And you shall weep tears of gold." And also appears to Nina in a dream and tells Nina: "You have set me free at last, child". Later on in the series after Sibuna ( Amber, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie) does not take the action to start the search for the Mask because they have really no knowledge of the Mask of Anubis, Senkhara presents Nina with the Mark of Anubis which is uncanny because usually only Anubis the god of mummification presents peasants or servants who threaten him this life threatning mark (curse). She appears on a restroom mirror, and this is when Sibuna takes Senkhara solemly and begins the task of the search for the Mask of Anubis, which Senkhara says will help the chosen one cry tears of gold. Senkhara has been said to dislike the Song of Hathor (which was the tune Sibuna needed to play to solve the horn task). She says that the song is poison because it was said that she had killed King Tutankhamen. Watch House Of Anubis daily at 7/6 central pm Series involvement Senkhara first appears in House of Spirits / House of Blackmail, where she invades Nina's dream and tells her that she set her free. She threatens Nina to find the Mask of Anubis or else she has to forfeit her life. Throughout the next episodes she haunts Nina in her everyday life until she finds the Mask of Anubis and gives it to her. Senkhara stalks the Sibuna members rather frequently to remind them of their quest and has shown to use the Mark of Anubis to cause pain to whomever has it. She also spied on Victor when he tried to make his way through the tunnels. Another tidbit she tells Nina, "The one who was forgotten shall NOT be ignored." In House of Envy / House of Names, we learn that Senkhara was once an Ancient Egyptian ruler. Her tomb was found empty and nothing but her crown was left. In this episode, Nina also finally learns of her name, Senkhara. She says that her enemies would never forget her, even after her death. Trivia *Senkhara has invaded Nina, Fabian, and Amber's dreams. She gives them all the Mark of Anubis. *She gives the Mark of Anubis to Patricia and Alfie , but it is unknown if she invaded their dreams. *Sibuna doesn't know who she is until House of Envy / House of Names. Until she shows Nina her crown at the exhibit, she was referred to as the "spirit." *In the episode House of Hex, when Senkhara confronts Nina, Nina tries to escape from her, thus unleashing her wrath. Senkhara started putting dark spells on the Sibuna members. When Nina said to Alfie "You're just a little kid", she turned him into a child. Nina said to Fabian, "Just forget it. Forget everything", making Fabian forget about Senkhara and probably Sibuna. When she told Amber to "Grow up a little. Or a lot.", Senkhara turned Amber old, causing her and Jerome to lose the ping pong tournament (which was later won in a rematch, because the opponents were using weighed balls). When she told Patricia "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all", Senkhara silenced Patricia. *According to the Lyrics of the Song of Hathor, Senkhara killed King Tutankhamen. *She has mostly been seen by Nina, Patricia, Eddie, and Mara *She was Tutankhamen's stepmother (according to the Song of Hathor). Gallery ImagesCA9O4DAO.jpg ImagesCAZ8O7I2.jpg Nina 01.jpg Senk2.JPG Senkhara book.png Sources Character Proof Quotes *"Finally, you have freed me."- to Nina Martin *"The Mask of Anubis or forfeit your life!"- to Nina Martin *"You can't ignore me forever, Nina!"-to Nina Martin *"The timepiece, watch the timepiece child!"-To Nina Martin and others Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Category:Adults Category:Enemies Category:Deceased